Hide and Seek
by dakFinv
Summary: My first fic! Please r&r. It's completely finished! Thanks for the reviews. Darien goes QSM and wants to play a game...
1. I Had A Bad Day Again/How To Get Rid of ...

_Benjamin Franklin once said, "Hide not your talents; they for use were made". Well, what happens when your talent happens to be hiding? I had always loved hide and go seek as a kid, and used to think it would be a lot easier to do if I were invisible. Go figure. Who knew it could actually happen_

  


**Chapter 1: I Had A Bad Day Again**

  


Darien Fawkes walked into his apartment and slammed the door shut. He threw his keys on the counter and let out a long groan.

"I hate my life," he sighed to his pet rat "Darien". 

Darien (the human) was having a bad day. After an all-night binge on Sunday to relieve some "work-related" stress, he had arrived late to work with a hangover that felt almost as bad as a quicksilver madness headache.

  


"You need to learn some responsibility Fawkes!" the Official had lectured. 

  


Darien hadn't remembered much else of what the Official had said. He just recalled it sounding like one of his uncle's all too familiar gripes about his "habits". Hobbes hadn't been any help, either. Bobby had planned this little party for the two of them. It was just something to celebrate their anniversary of working together. Darien had gotten side-tracked, though, and had completely forgotten about it. Therefore, on Monday, Hobbes had hardly said two words to Darien. He had just wandered around the office mumbling something about "not bailing on your partner".

  


Fawkes was just glad to be home. He grabbed a beer and the remote and plopped down on the couch. Later that night he woke up with an all-too familiar pain in shooting through his neck. He glanced at his wrist before grabbing the back of his neck.

  


"Aw, crap".

  


**Chapter 2: How To Get Rid of Monotony**

Next Morning...The Agency 8am

  


"Fawkes better not be late again this morning Hobbes. If he is you two are both going to suffer the consequences".

  


_'The 'Fish is certainly in a demanding mood today'_ though Bobby Hobbes on this ordinary Tuesday.

  


"Sir, I have nothing to do with him coming in late almost every morning. Just because he's a little tardy doesn't mean he need me to babysit him," challenged Hobbes.

  


"It doesn't matter. You are his partner and what he does reflects on you also. So I suggest, for both of your benefits, that you get hime to come in on time."

  


"Yes, sir".

  


Hobbes really didn't feel like fighting with the Official this early in the morning. He was still upset at Fawkes about blowing off the night he took so long to plan.( Hobbes had really wanted to go back to Chinatown and talk to some more ladies about his "textile business".) Plus, he hadn't gotten any sleep last night, which made this Tuesday morning feel more like a Monday.

  


The Keeper however was in an excellent mood.

  


"Good morning everyone!" 

  


She entered the office wearing her lab coat and holding a clipboard. She had watched a marathon of her favorite show, "Prey", last night and, unlike Hobbes, had gotten plenty of sleep. A person capable of being happy at 8am really annoyed Hobbes.

  


"How can you be so cheerful at this hour," teased Hobbes. "It's really not natural. You'll never catch Bobby Hobbes being pleasant in the morning".

  


"I can't help how you feel Bobby, but when I'm in a good mood I like to show it. Now where's Darien? He's due for his shot today...Well, there goes my mood." 

  


The Keeper's train of thought was suddenly changed as Alex Monroe entered the room. Monroe was an excellent agent, but she sometimes underestimated the ability of her co-workers. They did not appreciate this and were always reluctant to have her come along on cases.

  


"Good morning Claire, Hobbes, sir. Hello Mr. Eberts. Where's Fawkes? Not here yet again. Uh, typical."

  


Everyone (except Eberts) just grumbled at her greeting. The day was starting off bad again and no one was in the mood to argue with Monroe.

  


"Eberts, start the debriefing for the next assignment. Fawkes will just have to catch up when he gets here".

  


"Yes sir".

  


Eberts started handing out the folders on the new case.

  


"We have reports of what could be terrorist activity in the northern part of San Diego. Several items..."

  


Just then Eberts was suddenly interuppted by loud music that came blaring over all the loud speakers, which they, even the Official, forgot existed.

  


"Time, is on my side. Yes it is!"

"Time, is on my side. Yes it is!"

  


"Eberts, what the hell is that?" cried the Official.

  


After the first chorus a certain familiar, yet eerily calm voice addressed the very attentive listeners.

  


"Good morning everyone. I hope you are all having a nice day so far. I certainly am. However, I thought, since life around ere is usually so... monotonous, I thought we'd play a little game. I was thinking hide and go seek. Doesn't that sound like fun? Now here is the object of the game- you have to find yours truly, Darien Fawkes, and catch me. If you can do that you win! But, if I find you I'll probably do something you wouldn't want me to do. Oh, and you have to find me before I have to legally change my eye color form brown to silver. Sound easy enough? Let the games begin!"

  


Meanwhile in the Official's office, everything the agents were thinking could be summed up by Hobbes in two words:

  


"Aw, crap."

  


  


  


  



	2. Be Prepared

**Chapter 3: Be Prepared**

  


"I think it's safe to say we have a serious problem on our hands, my friends," sighed Hobbes.

  


Everyone had seemed to forget the little quarrels they had been having earlier this morning. A few minutes after Darien's "announcement" The agents were cooperating with each other. They all knew that Darien was very dangerous while he was quicksilver mad and none of them wanted to be found by him. They would have to make the first move.

  


"The best thing to do in a situation like this is to remain calm," ordered the Official.

  


"How can we remain clam when there's a crazy, dangerous, not to mention INVISIBLE agent after us!!" yelled Eberts, who was unusually hysterical. We was might by the usual chorus of...

  


"SHUT UP, Eberts."

  


"The first thing we need to do is equip ourselves with thermals and counteragent. Then we need to formulate a plan," said the Official.

  


'KNOCK KNOCK'

  


There was bang at the door. All the agents jumped.

  


"Uh, sir? It's Agent Smith. May I come in?"

"Hurry up. What is it?"

  


"Well sir, all the thermals and two-way radios are...gone. We searched for them everywhere, but they're just not there."

  


"What? FAWKES! Sometimes I think he's more clever than he lets on. There has to be some other place where we keep equipment, other than the storage room..."

  


Claire interrupted the Official's ponderings.

  


"Sir, I just happen to keep some extra pairs of thermals locked in my office. I kept them in case of an emergency like this. Darien doesn't know I have them."

  


"Excellent. How many pairs?"

  


"Five. There is one for every person in this room."

  


"Fine. Eberts, contact all other personnel and have them exit the building. Even the other agents. Without being able to see Darien they'll be useless. Make sure they clock out too. I don't want to be paying them for more then they worked."

  


"Yes, sir," replied Eberts, who was calming down.

  


"We had better head down to my lab then. That's where all the counteragent is and we have to get to it before Darien does."

  


"Keep's right. We better start moving," said Hobbes. He was really worried about his partner. He had instantly forgotten that he was mad at him. He couldn't stay mad. Darien was his partner and he had promised to watch Darien's back, no matter what the situation.

  


With that, the small group carefully made their way down the halls to the Keep, guns drawn. Once there, Claire locked the door behind them and thought up a plan.

  


"The first thing we need to do is get our thermal glasses on and remember to keep them on. Then we need to spread out and search for Darien. I'll arm you all with tranquilizers, counteragent and radios," the Keep said as she unlocked a cabinet.

  


"You have radios too?" scoffed Alex. On the outside she was acting natural, but secretly she thanking Claire for being so prepared.

  


"I'm going to stay in the office and try to contact some people on the outside. Besides, I'm in no shape to take on Fawkes, especially when he's..not feeling well. Eberts will stay with me as well."

  


"Of course sir," sighed Eberts.

  


"I'll escort you and Eberts back to your office and then make my way to the upper floors."

  


"Thank you Claire. Now Hobbes, you start in the main office where the loudspeaker system is located. Monroe, you start here in the Keep and then move onto the other rooms on this floor. Be careful everyone."

  


After a chorus of "yes, sirs", Claire escorted the Official back to the office, Hobbes headed up a floor to the main office and Monroe started snooping around the other rooms near the Keep. No one had actually put on their glasses until they had left the Keep. They hadn't realized that the very person they were looking for had been sitting in his "favorite" chair listening to the whole conversation. When he was they had all left, Darien shook off the quicksilver, revealing his shiny, red eyes. He then proceeded to dump the remaining viles of counteragent down the sink. There were now only five vials left: one with each of his friends. 

  


_'If I can just get rid of those remaining vials I'll be... free. Ahh, freedom. It's so close I can smell it,'_ thought Darien. He was fed up with this Agency, those people, and the shots. When he thought of his freedom he laughed happily and then quicksilvered. It was time for the real fun to begin...

  


TBC


	3. A Surprise for Alex

**Chapter 4: A Surprise for Alex**

  


"Just my luck. I get stuck checking the darkest rooms in the whole building. When I get my hands on Fawkes..."

  


Monroe was carefully checking all the rooms near the Keep. She kept her glasses on and her tranquilizer gun ready. There was no way Fawkes was going to catch her off guard. She had just started checking the archive room when she thought she heard something move behind her. She spun around, but saw nothing.

  


"Hobbes? Is that you? Come out here and show yourself!"

  


Just then someone pushed her hard from behind and she was knocked to the ground. Her glasses fell off and landed behind some boxes. Her tranquilizer gun was sent sliding across the floor. All she had left was the syringe filled with counteragent. She held it tight in her hands. It was now her only line of defense.

  


"Fawkes? Where are you? Are you just going to hide in the shawdows like a coward?"

  


"Me? A coward?" laughed Darien. "I don't think so. You see, I'm not running away from my problems. I'm confronting them; in my own special way."

  


Monroe could here his voice but she couldn't tell exactly where it was coming from. She tried to get up, but her ankle looked broken and had started to swell. She had just started to get her footing when she was bombarded by two large stacks of boxes labeled _'Hobbes, Robert A. Files'_. After a few moments Darien un-quicksilvered and started moving the boxes off of Monroe. Monroe turned her head to see Darien's red wyes and then passed out cold. Darien tied her up and put a gag in her mouth. He smashed the syringe of counteragent she had been holding and threw the radio across the room into a wall. He then quicksilvered and decided on who to see next.

  


"One down, four to go."

  



	4. An Oppurtunity

**Chapter 5: An Oppurtunity**

  


Hobbes was making his way to the main office. When he got there he didn't like what he saw.

  


"Aw, crap."

  


On the floor he saw an unconscious, or dead, secretary. There was a small puddle of blood by her head. Hobbes carefully turned her over and checked her pulse. He took off his glasses so that he could see the girl's wounds better, but then quickly placed them back on his face.

  


"Thank God. She's still alive. I guess the safest place for her is in the 'Fish's office."

  


Hobbes picked up the poor girl and started carrying her to the Official's office. 

  


Darien knew that his best chance for getting Eberts' and the Official's syringes would be to either trick them into leaving the office or sneak in behind someone else. If he did sneak in behind another person he wouldn't be able to leave until someone else left. He was waiting outside the office deciding what to do when he saw his chance.

  


_'Bingo,'_ he thought.

  


Hobbes was on his way down the hall carrying the injured secretary. He had his glasses on, but was only looking at the girl. He reached the office and knocked on the door.

  


"Who is it?" barked the Official

  


"Hobbes."

  


"Just a second. Eberts, the door."

  


"Yes sir."

  


When it cautiously opened Hobbes removed the glasses and entered the room. Darien slipped in behind him. Being a theif he had mastered the art of moving without making a sound. Eberts shut the door and locked it. Neither he nor the Official were wearing their glasses. They thought they were safe in the office.

  


'_They're_ _underestimating me,'_ Darien thought.

  


"What happened? Is she alright?" the Official inquired of the injured secretary. 

"I think it's jus a concussion. She'll probably be fine."

  


"Have you seen any other sign of Fawkes?"

  


"Not yet sir,"

  


While the Official and Hobbes continued their conversation Darien was carefully walking through the room towards Eberts. All he wanted right now was to get the counteragent. He could torture the little office twerp later. Eberts had the Keeper's little care package laying next to the Official's desk. Ever so carefully Darien reached in the bag and quicksilvered the needle before he took it out. The Official's bag was sitting at his desk. Luckily, the Official was over by the door talking with Hobbes. He repeated the same procedure and carefully walked over next to Hobbes.

  


_'All this sneaking around and scaring others gives me such an adrenaline rush. I should really do it more often,' _thought Darien.

  


Now that only Hobbes and Claire had counteragent he felt the excitement of his freedom building.

  


"Well, keep your eye out and be careful."

  


"Will do Chief."

  


With that Hobbes left the room with Darien sneaking out behind him. Hobbes put his glasses on but he was turned away from Darien and didn't notice him. Darien headed towards the bathroom and squirted the counteragent into the sink. He would go after Claire next. He wanted to save his ever careful partner for last, today. After all, Hobbes had treated him so rudely yesterday. After that he could get Eberts and the 'Fish any day he wanted to.

  



	5. Hey Keep!

**Chapter 6: Hey Keep!**

  


After Claire had escorted the Official back to his office she had headed to the highest level of the building. Finding nothing she decided to go back to the Keep and search around there some more. According to her calculations Darien should be entering Stage 5 sometime soon. She remained very cautious while walking to the the Keep. She knew better than the others, well maybe not Bobby, then to underestimate Darien. As his doctor she knew what he was capable of while he was quicksilver mad. What she did not know was that Darien was already in the Keep waiting for her. As she approached the entrance to the Keep, Claire thought she heard a noise behind her. She turned her head to look back as she entered the lab. When she looked in front of her she nearly jumped out of her skin. The door slammed shut and locked behind her.

  


"Hey Keep! Looks like you found me!"

  


With her glasses on she could see his glowing figure almost relaxing in his chair.

  


"Hello Darien. How are you feeling?"

  


She was trying to remain calm; she didn't want him to sense her fear. Darien laughed.

  


"Oh," he said, "I am feeling absolutely fabulous today! Definitely a lot better than yesterday. Why may you ask? Oh, I don't know. Maybe because today I can actually see my life clearly and the fact that I'm the one who is controlling the agency, not some egotistical, fat man who can't tell the difference between having fun and working! Not to mention that it SO great being able to see people scared of me and not looking at me like some lab rat who isn't worth is weight in dirt!"

  


"Darien, you have to just try and stay calm."

  


"Calm? You want calm? I'll show you just how CALM I can be!"

  


With that Darien flipped over the demented dentist's chair and shoved against a lab table. Chemicals and broken glass went everywhere. He started to throw another chair into Claire's computer, when she shot of a tranq dart. Darien was too quick however and put the chair he was holding between himself and the dart. Claire only had one dart left, and the counteragent.

  


"Come on Keep! Take another shot. What? Are you afraid you'll miss again? You really should go to the firing range with Hobbes. Practice a little. I think you're getting a little careless."

  


"Darien, don't make me do this. I don't want to hurt you. Just put the chair down."

  


"Chair? Ohh, do you mean this chair? Okay I'll set it down just like a good little lab rat."

  


Darien went to set the chair down, but at the last second he through it at his Keeper. Claire was knocked to the ground, but did not lose her grip on the tranq gun. Unfortunately for her, she had squeezed the trigger, shooting off her final dart harmlessly in the air. Darien laughed again. Claire hated that laugh. It wasn't like a real laugh a person would have after hearing a joke. It was a cynical, evil laugh that showed no remorse. 

  


"Oh, I'm so sorry Claire. Did I hurt you? Here let me help."

Darien made his way over to Claire, preparing not to help her, but hit again. Just as he was close Claire was able to jab the syringe of counteragent into Darien's leg. She was at bad angle, however and was only able to inject a very small amount of the counteragent, before Darien grabbed the needle and threw it to the ground, sending the rest of his sanity splashing everywhere. Darien collapsed to the ground and after a few moments he awoke, his eyes normal. Claire wanted to help him, but she was still in a great deal of pain from the flying chair.

  


"Claire? What's going on? Where am...the Keep? How'd I get here?" _'Gasp'_ "Owww! Claire help me, please!"

  


Darien immediately grasped the back of his neck. Those were all the words he was able to say before the insanity took over again. The small amount of counteragent hadn't been enough. When he reopened his eyes, they were once again a deep crimson. 

  


"What a bad girl you are; trying to take away my freedom. Tisk, tisk, tisk. I'd better keep from doing that again."

  


Darien went over and sat the dentist's chair somewhat upright. He then picked up Claire, set her in it and then took some restraints that were lying on one of the few tables left upright, and tied her in the chair.

  


"Now, you be a good girl while I go find Robert. Alright? See ya later, Keep!"

  


Darien unlocked the door to the Keep manually, using the same theiving skills he had used to get in, and then left skipping (quietly) down the hallway. Claire took a last glance at him as quicksilvered on his way down the hall. As soon as the door closed she started trying to get out of the straps.

  


"I have to get to Bobby before he does. I have to."

  


TBC

  



	6. Turning the Tables

**Chapter 7: Turning the Tables**

  


"Alright. Come on now. Just a little more. Please! Now just turn this way; that's it..."

  


Claire was desperately trying to get out of the chair Darien had strapped her to. Fortunately for her, Darien was horrible at tying knots. After a few minutes of struggling she was able to get free.

  


"Kevin must have been the boy scout."

  


Carefully easing out of the chair, Claire made her way through the war zone which was once her lab, and reached the door. It wouldn't open.

  


"Oh, bum. Darien must have jammed the door somehow right after it closed. I should have figured he wouldn't have only tied me up. That man must be smarter than he makes himself out to be. Now, how am I... Ah ha!"

  


Claire spotted her radio. Darien had forgotten to smash it. She gingerly picked it up, hoping that no pieces were going to fall off of it as soon as it was moved. None did. It looked fine to her.

  


"Please work. Bobby? Are you there? Can you hear me?"

  


There was an agonizing moment of silence.

  


"I'm here Claire. Are you alright?" said a voice through the radio.

  


"Thank God. Bobby, he was here. Darien was here. He, he trashed my lab, my counteragent. I think he broke my wrist. I can't get out of the Keep either. He somehow jammed the door. You have to get here right away."

  


"I'm coming Claire. Just stay there, okay? Bobby Hobbes won't let you down, my friend. Trust me."

  


"Thanks Bobby. I'm going to try to reach Alex."

  


With that, Claire started to feel safer. She trusted Bobby. She knew he would never let her get hurt. She also now knew that he was still okay. It was time to check on Alex.

  


"Alex? Can you hear me? It's Claire. Please come in."

  


Silence.

  


"Alex? Are you there? Please respond. Alex?"

  


Still, no answer.

  


"Oh, crap."

  


Out of nowhere came a knock on the door. Claire jumped.

  


"Who is it? What do you want?"

  


"Claire? It's Bobby."

  


"Oh, Bobby. Thank God. I can't get out of here. Can you get the door un-jammed?"

  


"I think so. Hold on second. Stay back, just in case."

  


On the other side of the door Hobbes was fiddling with the wires on the security panel.

  


"Come on, sweetheart. Open up. That's it. Yes!"

  


The door opened. Bobby was shocked at what he saw. He had never seen the Keep in such a mess. Broken glass, spilled chemicals, a smashed chair... and the Keeper herself, bleeding, holding her wrist, and breathing heavily.

  


"Claire! Are you okay? Here let me help you. What did he do to you? Are you okay? Do you have any gauze or band-aids? Do you want me to help you? Here let me help you. Sit down. You should sit down. What did that monster do to you? I mean, the crazy Darien, I know the real Darien would never hurt you, but are you okay?"

  


Hobbes had never felt so concerned for another woman, except his ex-wife, Vivian.

  


"I'll be okay Bobby, really. I have some bandages in that cabinet over there. Be careful. Watch your step. The floor's a mess."

  


Hobbes made his way through the rubble and retrieved some gauze and other bandages from the cabinet. He then proceded to help Claire with her wrist."

  


"I can't reach Alex," Claire said ominously. "She won't respond. I'm afraid Darien has already gotten to her."

  


"Do you think he, uh, you know, killed her?"

  


"I'm not sure. All I do know is that he is capable of anything at this stage."

  


"What stage is he in? Not fifth yet is he? Please, not yet."

  


"No. He was close, but I think I bought us some time. I was able to inject him with about 1 to 2 cc of counteragent. It brought him back for only little bit. Within two minutes he was red-eyed again. However, the counteragent did bring the quicksilver level in his blood down. We need to find him now. We can't keep trying to get to him, we need him to get to us."

  


"Turn the tables on him, uh?"

  


"Exactly."

  


"That's why you're the scientist Claire. Always doing that smart thing; saving the day."

  


"The day's not exactly saved yet. We still need a plan."

  


They thought for a moment.

  


"Trap him," Bobby finally said. "We need to trap him somewhere. Somewhere away from the 'Fish's office. We can't let him get in there. Sorry to say, but Eberts isn't exactly the bodyguard type."

  


"A room down here would probably be best. Away from any exits to the outside, and away from windows. I don't think he wants to leave the building yet. He would have done that already, but just in case. You never know what he'll do when he's in a tight situation."

  


Claire and Hobbes stood and thought again for a few moments as Bobby finished helping Claire wrap up her wrist.

  


"What about the archives room? Only one door, no windows, no way for him to get to the outside.

  


"Perfect. How are we going to get him in there?"

"We are not going to do anything. You are going to stay somewhere safe, my friend. You're hurt enough as it is, and I don't want to see you hurt anymore. As for getting Fawkes, just leave that to Bobby Hobbes. I know what to do."

  


"Bobby, are you sure? I can help really."

  


"It would help me if you would go and stay locked in the Chief's office, and maybe if you gave me an extra thing of counteragent."

  


"Sure. Let me get it. There should be 3 vials left."

  


Claire made her way over to the refrigerator, which she thought had not been touched.

  


"Oh my God. It's gone. Darien, he... he must have destroyed the extra counteragent."

  


"Aw crap. I'll make sure to keep this one extra safe," Hobbes said, as he pat the shirt pocket the contained their last hope.

  


"The Official and Eberts always have there vials too."

  


"Well, there's nothing left to do now except flip those tables around, huh?

  


Hobbes and Claire left the lab and made their way into the Official's office. After making sure the door was securely locked, (which Hobbes thought really didn't matter with a thief roaming around), Hobbes decided to put his plan into action.

  


"Don't worry partner. I'll get the Fawkes I know back. Bobby Hobbes never bails on his partner."

  



	7. Fawkes Hunting

**Chapter 8: Fawkes Hunting**

  


After securing Claire, The Official, and Eberts, (and discovering that their counteragent vials had somehow gone missing), Hobbes made his way back to the Keep. He hadn't told them exactly what he was going to do, but for some reason, that seemed odd to the rest of him, he had disconnected the ceiling sprinklers in the office. After reaching the Keep, Hobbes searched around in the cabinets.

  


"Let's see. I'll need this, one of those, and oh yeah! Can't forget this one. Now, I think that's all I need. And there all in glass bottles too. Perfect. Don't worry Fawkes, we're gonna get you back real soon or my name's Jimmy Hoffa, and it's not."

  


Before leaving the basement Hobbes carefully checked all the basement rooms and locked each one before leaving, except for the archive room. After those checks were complete, Hobbes made his way to the main boiler room of the building. Darien, meanwhile, was pacing around on some of the higher up floors of the building; going to certain places he had never been. 

  


"Hmm, what's in here? Ahhh, just more junk. I'm sure they don't need this," said Darien, who then proceeded to destroy anything that he deemed not important, which, basically, was everything in every room.

  


All of a sudden smoke started pouring out of the sprinklers in the room Darien was occupying. 

  


"Holy crap!" _'Cough, hack, cough' _"What the hell is that??"

  


Darien ran out of the room to try and get some fresh air, but the hall was filled with smoke also. Coughing and tripping, he started stumbling down floor to floor, trying to breathe as he went. Unfortunately for him, it seemed like every room on every floor was filled with smoke. In what seemed like only a matter of minutes, Darien found himself in the basement. 

  


_'The smoke's not as thick down here,'_ Darien thought. _'Now, to try and get in one of these rooms.'_

  


Darien started to desperately pound on every door, however all the doors were locked. 

  


"Dammit! Open up you, you, you frelling door! Ughhhhhhhh!"

  


Finally, Darien reached an unlocked door. He threw himself in the room and started gasping in the fresh, untainted air.

  


"Ahhhh, that's more like it."

"How's it going partner?"

  


Darien turned quickly around to see a tranquilizer gun staring him in the face.

  


"Hey, partner. And how are you doing?"

  


"A lot better than you. Now let me see your hands. Come on, put'em up."

  


"Do you mean these hands? Oh sure, I'll put them up."

  


Darien started to raise his hands slowly. At the very last second, Fawkes grabbed Hobbes' extended arm and twisted it around. Then he quicksilvered and punched Hobbes in the stomach. Bobby shot off a tranq dart and managed to scratch Darien's arm. 

  


"Ahhh!" Fawkes screamed and then he started to run down one of the aisles. 

  


"That invisibility trick can't help you now, my friend. Bobby Hobbes' glasses are securely attached and there is not a single way you are getting out of this room until your little case of pink eye goes away."

  


Hobbes wasn't lying. His glasses were attached securely. He had tied them to his head.

  


"No one underestimates Bobby Hobbes."

  


"Okay, then. Tell Bobby Hobbes to come and find me!"

  


Hobbes noticed a glowing figure hiding behind some boxes.

  


"I told you you couldn't hide from me partner."

Bobby aimed carefully and shot off his last tranq dart. The figure twitched a little and slouched over. Meticulously making his way over to the broken down figure, Hobbes set down his empty tranq gun and went to check for a pulse. As soon as he did, the quicksilver fell from the image. Confused, Hobbes lifted his glasses slightly.

  


"Monroe?"

  


"Surprise, partner!" yelled Darien, before smacking Hobbes upside the head with a large book. Bobby was sent sprawling out on the floor. 

  


"Ohh, Bobby. This is a very bad time to take a nap. Ha ha. Alrighty now! Let's tie you up next to Ms. Super-agent over there.

  


Darien took some rope out of his and went over to tie up his "ever careful partner". Just then Darien was socked in the face and went sliding on the into some shelves.

  


"Your not the only who play a little game, partner. I was a champion possum-player all throughout my childhood."

  


Trying to regain his composure, Darien started to get up off the floor, but was knocked down once again by Hobbes. Fawkes was completely dazed. Not wanting to waste this oppurtunity, Bobby took out the counteragent, removed the cap, and plunged it into Darien's neck. Whatever composure, Fawkes had had at the moment was once again lost.

  


"Night-night, Fawkes."

  


After a few minutes, Darien began to wake up. He looked up at Hobbes, with his normal, brown eyes.

  


"Hey Hobbes. Whoa, I feel like I have the most massive hangover of my entire life. Hey, where the hell am I?" Slowly, Darien's memories of the morning's events began to return.

  


"Aw crap."

  


Epilogue to follow...

  



	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

  


10:30am-The Keep

Alex, Bobby, and Darien standing in a line in front of the Keeper, waiting in turn for medical treatment.

  


"Alright Alex, all better. Next!" said the Keeper, much more calm then she had been a half hour earlier.

  


Darien makes his way into the now stable demented dentist chair.

  


"Okay Darien, let's check out the damage."

  


"Hey guys, I'm really sorry about this. I really didn't mean to hurt you, you know? Are you okay Claire, Hobbes, Alex?"

  


Each nodded in turn."

  


"And there was a secretary to. Is she okay?"

  


"She'll be fine partner."

  


"Thank God. But it wasn't all that bad right? I mean, I left you alone this time didn't I Chief?"

  


"Hmph," grunted the Official.

  


"Hey partner. Don't worry about it. We're just glad to have you back. I was starting to worry you were mad for a little to long back there. You said "frelling," spoke Hobbes.

  


"What? Hey man, there is no way I said "frelling", okay? You must have been hearing things."

  


"No, you said "frelling". I was down in the basement here waiting for you, and when you were running around all crazy trying to get out of the smoke I heard you say "frelling"."

  


"Hey Hobbes. I know what I say and what I don't say and I did not say "frelling"."

  


"Whatever ever you say Fawksey, but you said "frelling"."

  


"Listen Hobbes, I know I did not say..."

  


"I'm not saying you don't know what you're saying, when you're sane, but back there I heard you say "frelling"."

  


"Hobbes, for the last time, I did not say..."

  


"Well, maybe your little alter-ego there likes to say it."

  


"Yeah, well my little alter-ego can take your "frelling" and "frelling"..."

  


"Gentleman!" interrupted the Official, "enough of the chit chat. Hobbes, speaking of the smoke, how did you accomplish that?"

  


"Well, I remembered that when you mix certain chemicals together you get smoke, and I figured that somewhere in the Keep here I could find those chemicals. I did find them and luckily nut case over there hadn't smashed'em yet."

  


"Watch it Hobbes."

  


"Sorry partner. Anyway, I then headed over to the main boiler room where the main controls for the sprinklers are located. I knew that in addition to getting water through the plumbing system we have a back up tank of water for the system, just in case. I emptied out that water and rewired the system so that when the sprinklers were set off it would empty the emergency tank and not pull water from the plumbing. So, I threw all those chemicals into the tank and turned on the main sprinkler switch. Voila! I was able to flush out Mr. Kooky and get'em where I wanted him."

  


"Very ingenious partner. Clever, but I really resent that "Mr. Kooky" remark okay?"

  


"Hey, sorry partner, but you weren't exactly Mr. Composure at the time."

  


"True, but it still hurts man."

  


"I said sorry."

  


"Gentlemen! Now, Agent Hobbes that was quick thinking on your part and I am sure we are all grateful. However, Eberts has informed me that the sprinkler tank was damaged by that act and the cost to repair it will be coming out of your paycheck."

  


"Sir? Eeeberts...."

  


"Now that that's settled, I believe that we are still at work aren't we? About that case we were starting on this morning. Eberts?"

  


"Uh, yes. I was saying this morning, before we were interrupted by Agent Fawkes little monotony-breaking excursion..."

  


"Shut up, Eberts. On with the case."

"Yes, sir. We have reports of what could be terrorist activity in the northern part of San Diego. Several items..."

  


_A great songwriter once wrote "Time is on my side". Well, for me that couldn't be farther from the truth. Time is never on my side. In fact, it is probably, and might always, be my worst enemy. But, fortunately I can at least pass it with some enjoyment, knowing that my friends will always be here for me; no matter what time has in store for me._

  



End file.
